Phantom Prophecy
by damnedfoolishthing
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. I Finally Cracked

**Yes, I'm finally putting up my drabble list. Please note that these stories won't always be the most edited or well-written, I just wanted to get them out there so if I ever do decide to take the time and make a real one-shot or fic based on one of these plot bunnies, nobody will take my idea first. And just a warning, they will usually be very short unless I have a really good idea for something.  
Please review and tell me what you think. I need all of the constructive criticism I can get. You don't know just how much it helps me in my writing. Give me suggestions, ask me questions, even blatantly tell me that my ideas are poop. Everything helps.  
So enough of my rambling, on with the story! This here is a Danny Phantom x Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover that just wouldn't leave me alone. There is only one or two others on FFN, and I am sadly disappointed! PJO is such an awesome series! I can't say anything about the movie, seeing as it doesn't come out until February 12th. Remember, tell me what you think!**

**-Sparteen(:**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It would be awesome if I did, though! But sadly, I do not....  
**

**

* * *

**

**I Finally Cracked  
**

So it finally happened. I always knew it would, what with constantly being under all the pressures of keeping my double life a secret and fighting ghosts everyday while trying to pass high school. I just never thought it would happen so soon.

At first I thought it was just Youngblood and his crew again. That is, until I realized nobody else saw him, not even Sam and Tucker.

"Sam, Tucker, do you see that guy over there? The one with the oversized black hoodie?" I nudged my best friends during lunch and glanced pointedly at the kid sitting at the table across the room. I use the word 'kid' loosely here. The guy was huge, and I was pretty sure I saw the ends of a beard sticking out from underneath the hood that cast a shadow over his face. But that wasn't the weirdest part. Right smack-dab in the middle of his forehead was his one solitary eye. Sam and Tucker looked up from their trays of food.

"So? He's just a guy with a poor taste in jackets," Sam told me and went back to nibbling on her veggie burger. I nearly dropped my fork in shock.

"_So?!_ You don't notice the fact that he only has one freaking eye in the middle of his forehead? He has to be a ghost, except my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet and he's been staring at me since we sat down!" I whisper-shouted at him, waving my arms for emphasis. They both looked at me like I had gone mental.

"Dude, he has two eyes just like everybody else," Tucker said while he began fiddling with his new PDA. "You must be having hallucinations from lack of sleep or something."

"Yeah.... Probably." I twirled what I was assuming to be spaghetti (you could never tell with school lunches) on my fork. I decided not to bring the topic of the hoodie guy up any more, but I still noticed him glaring at me for the remainder of lunch. '_It's just stress, Fenton. Get a grip. Tucker and Sam don't think it's anything fishy, so why should I? Oh God, I'm starting to get as fruit-loopy as Vlad.'_

"So did any of you study for the test in Lancer's class today?" I said in an attempt to distract myself. "I never even got past chapter two in A Tale Of Two Cities. Too many big words."

Little did I know that before the day was up, the test in English would be the last thing on my mind.


	2. We Take A Trip To Funky Town

**Well, here's anther chapter for my crossover. I don't know where I'm going with this yet or if I'll even continue this more. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. The writing here is kind of rushed, I didn't really take the time to look through it very well. And I have so much going on in my head that I want to just write it all down and not really put a lot of details and such....  
**

**Does anybody know how to get a Beta-Reader? That would be so helpful to me, but I hear people say it's kind of confusing to get one.**

**-Holds up Vlad plushie for readers/reviewers to hug-  
Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this little drabble. You don't know how much this means to me. Something must be up with either my computer or FFN, because I haven't gotten any of my story alerts or review alerts or such. Hope that gets fixed soon.**

**This update is dedicated to MiaMoore889 and to the anonymous reviewer, CC.**

**-Sparteen(:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Danny Phantom. I'm not Butch Hartman or Rick Riordan. Heck, I'm not even a guy. So don't sue me.**

**p.s.: Have any of you heard that Rick Riordan's writing a new series?! It's about Ancient Egypt, and is called the Kane Chronicles or something. It's supposed to be released sometime around May. -squeals excitedly-  
**

**

* * *

**

**We Take A Trip To Funky Town**

_**Percy POV:**_

"And you're sure there's a demigod here?" I asked as my two best friends, Annabeth and Grover, and I jumped off of Mrs. O'Leary's back. As soon as we were safely on the ground, Mrs. O'Leary bounded off into the woods somewhere that surround the city that Grover brought us to.

"Of course I'm sure," Grover bleated. "Although how he's survived for fifteen years is beyond me. This whole town reeks of monsters." He began leading us down the empty streets, the sound of his hooves hitting the cement echoed in the air as he struggled to put on his styrofoam-filled shoes.

I guess I should explain that.

You see, Grover's a satyr. Half-goat and half-human. He looks like an average teen with acne from the hips up, but he's got furry hind-quarters and you can see his hooves when he's not wearing shoes. Now this might seem a little bizarre to you, but not for me and Annabeth. See, we're demigods, and this kind of stuff is normal. All that stuff you learned in school about the Greek gods is true, except now they're all living in America. Mount Olympus always moves with the westward expansion, first Greece, and then Rome, and then so on and so forth. I always wondered what would happen if humanity kept going west. Would we end up in China? What would happen when we finally went west enough that we ended up back in Greece? Would we go in circles?

Focus. Anyways, one of Grover's jobs as a satyr is to scout schools across America for unclaimed demigods. First he found Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke a few years back. That didn't end so well, what with Thalia being turned into a tree before making it to Camp Half-Blood. His second attempt at scouting went a bit better when he found me. We made it all the way to the hill at the camp entrance before my mom and I were attacked by the Minotaur and she got mom-napped by Hades. We managed to save her _and _the world from a devastating war between the gods and Titans. Hey, at least nobody was turned into foliage. His third attempt was moderately successful. We managed to bring Bianca and Nico back to camp this time before they were hurt. Although, Annabeth did get kidnapped....

Anyways, this time, Grover was determined to bring this new demigod back without a hitch.

"Where exactly are we going anyways," Annabeth asked. It must have been around two in the afternoon, since hardly anybody was out and about. Grover looked back over his shoulder.

"Casper High School. He's a freshman, like you guys. Black hair, blue eyes, sort of skinny.... His name's Danny Fenton. I'm pretty sure he's the son of a minor god, or else he would've been eaten ages ago." Grover put on his Rasta cap to cover his tiny horns as we got closer to the school and showed us a wrinkled photo that he took out from his backpack. He wrinkled his nose, "Like I said, it smells nearly as bad as the Underworld. It's a miracle I was even able to find him at all, he even smelled kind of funky himself."

We were just about to enter the huge double doors in the front of the school when the ground shook with a blast of something green.

"Was that- was that Greek fire or something?" I turn to ask Annabeth as she quickly pulled on her baseball cap, a gift from her mother, Athena. It turned the wearer invisible and was perfect for situations like this.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get in there and find the demigod Grover found. He could be under attack." Nearly dislocating my shoulder, she yanked me and Grover through the doors and into the hallway. We were hit with another green blast, but this time we were able to see the cause of it. A giant metal guy with flaming green hair carrying a various assortment of weapons flew through the wall and seemed to be looking for somebody amid the mass of screaming students that were now beginning to gather in the halls.

"Ghost!"

"We're all doomed!"

"War and Peace, people, get a grip!"

_Ghost? He isn't a ghost! He doesn't look anything like the spirits Nico has called up or the ghosts I've seen in the Underworld._ I thought to myself, uncapping Riptide.

"The poor enchiladas!"

Grover gaped forlornly at the demolished cafeteria, enchilada smushed with rice was plastered on the walls like they were fired from a paintball gun. Through all the chaos, I was able to hear Annabeth's voice as she took off her cap.

"He must be an automaton! Look closer!" I took a longer look at the metal dude and saw the Mist begin to evaporate. His flaming hair and cold metal suit was replaced with that of a golden automaton. Before I even got a chance to swing Riptide, the automaton was hit with a blue ray and disappeared. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes.

It was him.

I knew it had to be the guy from the photo Grover showed us, because of my ADHD I immediately able to see the striking similarities between the boy from the picture and the boy I was looking at now. There was one problem with that. Okay, I lied. There were many problems with my theory. The guy I was looking at now had snow white hair and neon green eyes and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with the stylized letters DP sewed on his chest. I mean, who still wore jumpsuits? I guess I shouldn't be talking, seeing as how I still wear ancient Greek armor. The guy was holding what looked to be a thermos, and was twisting the cap back on after the automaton was sucked inside it. How was that even possible? I'll have to ask Annabeth later.

"Hey, you're Danny Fenton!" I blurted out. His head whipped around faster than I thought possible as he turned invisible. Next thing I knew, Grover, Annabeth, and I were flung through the wall and into the tiny janitor's closet before the students in the hallway had time to process what I had said.

Wait.... Did we just go _through_ the wall? This town was getting weirder and weirder.

Ignoring that fact, I watched in fascination as DP appeared in front of us. A blindingly bright white ring surrounded his middle and separated into two as they traveled the length of his body. Before I knew it, I was looking at the Danny from the photo.

"Okay, who are you, how do you know my secret, and.... Why are you holding a sword?" Confusion settled on his face as the Mist must have cleared enough for him to finally see Riptide. Sometimes the Mist even messed with demigods' minds, especially demigods who didn't know they were half-bloods.

"You ever heard of the Greek myths?" I asked him. Danny nodded slowly. "Well, long story short, they're real. All of them. The gods exist and so do the monsters and heroes known as half-bloods or demigods. Half-bloods are people who have one mortal parent and one godly parent. My dad is Poseidon, Annabeth's mom is Athena, and Grover here is a satyr." Danny looked at me like he was trying to figure out which mental institution I had escaped from.

"And what does this all have to do with me, you crazed up Fruit Loop?" I heard a whimper from the back of the closet and noticed Grover scuffling over and whispering something to Annabeth. Her eyes widened and she whispered his message to me while Danny kept glaring at us.

"Because," I said, starting to get a little impatient. "You're a demigod, too, and unless we leave, like, _now_ we're about to be in the middle of a monster sandwich."


	3. I Enter the World of Greek Myths

**So here is another chapter, complete with evil cliffie of doom. I swear, if this story continues, I will have to put it into it's own story instead of my drabble collection.**

**Right now I'm really mad at this chapter. Nothing just seems right about it. It's mainly an explanation chapter, not much action/excitement/funny. We'll get back to that soon I promise.**

**Now on to the review replies!:**

**  
Little Juniper: Is that supposed to be a compliment or....?**

**ghostgal4: Thank you so much! You don't know how much that meant to me. (^.^)**

**MiaMoore889: Thanks again for your beta instructions. I'm still looking for one, though. And thank you for taking the time to review my story twice! -cheers-**

**CC: I know, huh?! I've been looking for one for forever, too! I've only seen one, so I decided to make up my own.**

**To all my reviewers: -gives you a Vlad plushie complete with sugar cookie basket-**

**-Sparteen(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter (which is mentioned briefly here, sort of). I'm not Butch Hartman, Rick Riordan, or JK Rowling. I'm not that lucky. All of them are geniuses!**

**

* * *

**

**I Enter the World of Greek Myths**

**Danny POV:**

I once heard that the best decisions are the ones made first and in the least amount of time. My teachers are always telling me that when taking a multiple choice test, I should always stick with my first answer. It's when I second guess myself that I end up choosing the wrong answer. I've always wondered if this theory applied to real life too.

It looks like I'm going to find out now.

I could tell by the way Grover was shaking that I didn't have a long time to make a decision. I quickly went through my list of options.

One, I could fly the boy that looked like me and his friends back to whatever crazy house they escaped from and go on with my day like this never happened. I was starting to like this option.

Two, I can bang my head against the wall and try to wake up from what I hope is a cold-pizza-for-dinner induced dream.

Three, I could believe the guy and go with him to this 'Camp Half-Blood' he mentioned. I don't know how long I could be gone or what could be in store for me there. The Greek myths were real? I tried to remember a few months ago right before Christmas break when we studied them in history class. They were about monsters like the Minotaur and Medusa and there were gods for everything and they all lived on Mount Olympus. But that's way back in Greece, and all of this happened thousands of years ago! However, that would explain all of the weird things that have been happening. I've started to notice that the longer I look at some ghosts and even people, they start to look different. I thought it was just me, like it was this morning with the one-eyed kid. Maybe…. If only Sam and Tucker were here they could help me. But no, they had to go on vacation with their families for an extra week before Spring Break.

Another thing my teachers always told me is that if you truly have to clue, always go with answer C.

"I'm in. How do we get to Camp Half-Blood, um...."

"Percy," he said as he capped his sword. Before I knew it, the bronze sword had transformed into a pen. "And we'll be going through shadow travel. Mrs. O'Leary should be here any minute."

Before I could ask who Mrs. O'Leary was, the school echoed with loud thuds. We all piled out of the closet and into the hallways that Skulker had blown up just in time to see a huge dog trotting up to us. At first I thought it was Cujo, but then I noticed something. This dog wasn't glowing green. Instead, she was a black hound the size of a rhino with blazing red eyes and huge fangs. I was about to suggest that we run for it when Percy walks up to the demon dog, who immediately starts licking him, effectively covering him in dog drool.

"This is Mrs. O'Leary, the friendly hellhound," Annabeth explained to me as Percy helped Grover up onto the dog's back. I awkwardly clambered onto the hellhound and Annabeth took the seat behind me, with Percy in the front. He turned around to speak to us.

"Now, shadow traveling will drain some of your energy. I suggest holding on tight." I uneasily grabbed onto Mrs. O'Leary's fur and braced myself for whatever was coming. Trust me when I say that nothing can prepare you for shadow traveling. It was pitch black and colder than the Frostbite's Lair, the wind whipping so fast across my face that I thought it would rip off like in those early morning cartoons. Thankfully, it only lasted for about a minute.

When I opened my eyes we were standing in front of a huge hill with a pine tree on it. Nestled over a branch was what looked like a golden sheepskin rug, and a dragon was curled around the base of the trunk.

"Come on, let's go talk to Chiron," Percy said, snapping me out of my daze. We walked up to hill and Grover began talking.

"You probably have a lot of questions about how this all ties in with ghosts and humans and such. From what I've gathered, there are different 'worlds' that people live in. There's the mortal world, the.... 'mythical' world (for lack of a better word), the ghost zone, the wizard world (but that's another story entirely), and who knows how many others. We all try to keep our own world relatively secret from others, although I'm not sure about ghosts, seeing as how they regularly seem to attack your city without bothering to disguise themselves. However, some ghosts you have been fighting have actually been monsters, you just haven't realized until now. See, most of us belong to one or two worlds, usually either mortal or mortal plus some other world, like demigods or wizards. Now you're special. You belong to three: you're a mortal, a demigod, and half-ghost," Grover continued on with his explanation.

I tried to do the mental math. If I was half-human, half-god, and half-ghost, would that make me one-third each? Or would I be half-god, and one-fourth human and ghost? Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache. Luckily, Annabeth interrupted my thoughts before I seriously hurt myself.

"So how did you become a half-ghost?" I wondered how long it would take before that question came up.

"I accidentally turned on my parent's ghost portal while I was still inside. I won't go into details, since I don't even know exactly what happened myself." We kept on walking until we passed the tree and I could finally see the camp. There were twelve cabins lined up in a U formation, each with its own unique design. To the left, there was a lake and a climbing wall that spewed up lava. I could see a volleyball sandpit, an archery range, an open-air pavilion, and amphitheater, and a circular arena. All of these buildings looked like they should have been thousands of years old, but they were in perfect condition. All of the kids I saw were wearing an orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood.' To the south were strawberry fields, a building (which I later found out was the armory), and what looked to be a big house painted sky blue. Percy followed my gaze.

"That's the Big House. We're going there first so that you can talk to Chiron and he can explain more to you about the gods and such." We trekked over to the Big House were I met two guys playing pinochle. One was short and pudgy with a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt. The other was a tall middle-aged man with thinning hair and a scraggly beard. I wondered why he was so tall when my eyes looked down. From the waist-down, he was a white horse.

"Hello, Daniel," the horse-guy said as he turned to face me.

"It's Danny," I muttered, still gaping at his lower half. He smiled and continued on.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. So you are the young demigod Grover found in Illinois. I'm sure things will make a lot more sense after you watch the orientation video. My name is Chiron, teacher of heros, and this is Mr. D." He gestured towards the Hawaiian shirt-dude.

"Um, Chiron, there was something that I haven't had the time to mention to you yet about Danny," Grover bleated, nervously pulling on his shirt. He quickly explained the whole half-ghost situation, and I helped fill in the blanks where Grover didn't know the story. I told them all about the ghosts I've fought and all that I've been through since becoming Danny Phantom. I even gave a small demonstration of my powers. Chiron looked at me curiously when this was all over.

"Well, you are certainly an interesting case. I'll have to keep my eye on you." Something about the way he said it made me feel uneasy, like he knew something I didn't know. "Your mortal parent is your mother, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, my mom married my step-dad Jack a year after I was born. I never met my father, my mom says he left before I was born. Never gave me any more detail than that. I also have an older step-sister named Jazz."

"I see, I see. I can sense you have great power, and you'll be a tremendous help for our fight against Kronos." Now it was Chiron's turn to explain to me. He told me all about how Greek mythology was alive right here in America and about the ongoing war with Kronos and everybody's role in it. I was finally getting a better sense of what exactly was going on here.

"Now, Percy and Annabeth here will take you to your cabin and get you settled while I stay here and talk to Mr. D," Chiron told me. He turned to Grover. "And I think Juniper is looking for you." As the satyr scuffled off to find Juniper, Percy and Annabeth led me back to where the cabins were. I wondered as I passed by the beautifully crafted cabins which would be mine. Imagine my surprise when we came to a stop in front of Cabin Eleven. It looked like a worn down brown cabin, the only one of the twelve that actually looked like something you'd find in a summer camp. It was packed with people. Sleeping bags littered the floor. I looked at Percy.

"This is Hermes' cabin. They take all the newcomers and visitors, seeing as how Hermes is the god of travelers. But watch you're stuff, Hermes is also the god of thieves." I raised my eyebrow at him and waved my empty arms.

"Right. You don't have stuff. You can find everything you'll need at the camp gift shop. Travis and Connor Stoll, the cabin leaders, will take you there."

"How long exactly will I be staying here?"

"Hopefully not long. Nobody knows exactly how long it will take before your godly parent claims you. You might even stay here forever if Hermes turns out to be your father." In the distance, I heard what I thought was a conch shell.

"Cabin Eleven, fall in!" two voices yelled in sync. They belonged to two guys who looked so much alike they could be twins, except one was a little older looking.

"I see we arrived just in time for dinner. Just follow your cabin to the dining pavilion, they'll explain the rules." Percy turned and left the cabin. I followed my cabin mates to the dining pavilion as Travis and Connor explained what goes on during dinner. Once I got my plate, piled high with a various assortment of delicious and mouth-watering Mexican food, I walked over with the rest of my cabin to the fire pit in the middle of the pavilion. I scraped some of the best pieces of food into the fire. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before in my life.

"To whoever you are, please claim me," I mumbled as I began walking back to Cabin Eleven's table. I heard people gasp and I slowed to a stop. Everybody was staring at me, and I began to panic. Had I my eyes glowed on their own? Did a ghost power go off? I wasn't ready to tell everybody my secret yet, nobody even knew my name! We hadn't even gotten to the introduction part of the dinner. Puzzled, I finally noticed that they weren't staring at me, they were staring at something floating just above my head.

* * *

**Any guesses/suggestions as to who Danny's godly parent is? (^-^) Click the review button and tell me!**


	4. I Fight A Minotaur

**I still have no idea where I'm going with this though. It's more like a stress reliever of sorts. The chapters seem to be getting longer, I hope that's a good thing. I'm doing a lot of DPxanime crossover one-shots right now. -shameless plug- Check out my Haruhi Suzumiya one and my upcoming crossover with the amazing anime, Ghost Hunt.  
**

**I hope you don't terribly the liberties I've taken in this chapter. In the show, they never really specified when Danny's birthday was. Just please don't hate me too much for any changes I've made. I'm open to constructive criticism!  
**

**Now on to review replies!  
shadow: No, I'm sorry, as of now there will be no Vlad or Danni. I personally don't like Danni very much, she is a bit of a Mary-Sue in my opinion. And I like to think of Danny and Vlad as being the only halfas in existence. And about Vlad, I really don't know where/how I would fit him in this story.  
SouthParkrules#!: Thank you so much! I hope it won't have to come to that! xD  
And to all the people who guessed: You were all very close and thank you for your suggestions.**

**Hope you guys like how it turned out! And yes, it is a lame title, but I only had two minutes to upload this before I had to get to bed, so deal with it for now.**

**-Sparteen(:**

**EDIT: (3-18-10)  
Me: I just realized I have a major plot hole in here.  
Danny: Really? I don't see one.  
Me: Okay, maybe it's not so major. You didn't notice how Sam and Tucker where in the first chapter but not in the others?  
Percy: Oh, I see it now. Didn't you say they went on vacation?  
Me: Yeah, but it's kind of weird how they just....-poof-....disappeared from school. Oh well, I'm to lazy to go fix it now that it's not just a one-shot anymore. Maybe I'll get around to it. Eventually....  
Danny: You're so lazy.  
Me: I wouldn't mess with the author if I were you. Bad things tend to happen to characters I don't like.  
Danny: Shutting up now.  
Percy: On with the story!  
**

**On a side note (even though this author's note is now _way_ too long, sorry 'bout that!) I hated the PJO movie. It's just....awful. I mean, they took out Clarisse, the Ares subplot, Kronos, and even the Great Prophecy! Hu-llo! That's the whole point of the books! And I felt that even though Logan Lerman was a _hot_ Percy, the movie took away the funny, sarcastic-ish voice of the book. But I've got to stop myself now before I rant any longer.  
**

* * *

**I Fight A Minotaur**

**Chiron/Third Person POV:**

_Earlier_

Chiron paced back and forth around the Big House, reflecting on everything that had happened this afternoon. Danny Fenton surely was a mystery. Of course, every demigod was special in their own right, but there was something about Danny that made him feel like something was missing.

His suspicions began while the boy was telling his story. He had listened in rapt attention as Danny described his enemies, his friends, his various powers and abilities. One of his powers seemed to grab him more so than others. It was not his most powerful like his ghostly wail, or his more interesting like his ability to overshadow people and duplicate. It was his ice powers.

Ghosts have a naturally cold core, right? Well, what if Danny's ice powers weren't really ice powers. What if they weren't even ghost powers at all. No, Chiron had a much more interesting theory.

'_If you took out the factor of his freezing body temperature,'_ Chiron mused, _'I have a good feeling that they show for what they truly are. Not to mention the fact that he can breathe and stay dry underwater. Although, that could just be a ghost thing. It can also be just pure coincidence that Percy and Danny looked so much alike. But I can't help thinking….what if there's more?'_

One thing was for sure. If Chiron was right, he had a good feeling that before long, Percy would have a new roommate.

_Later in the Dining Pavilion_

The centaur couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Floating above a rather startled Danny was a spinning green trident hologram. All around him campers, satyrs, and other inhabitants of Camp Half-Blood stared at him in shock and surprise before slowly kneeling. His eyes quickly sought out the trio of friends, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, who had just entered the pavilion.

Annabeth's eyebrows were knit in a worried expression, Grover looked about ready to pass out, and Percy just stared. A series of emotions passed across the young hero's face. Shock, anger, worry, confusion.

Danny quickly walked over to Cabin Eleven's table and sat down, trying to distract himself from the stares aimed towards him by picking at his food. Chiron decided that this was the time to make his announcements.

"Good evening, everybody. I think now would be the appropriate time to introduce you all to our new camper, Danny Fenton, who by now all of you have noticed is a son of Poseidon. Danny, would you mind taking your new seat next to Percy at Cabin Three's table?" Danny seriously contemplated stabbing himself with his fork right then and there to prevent having to get up and walk in front of the campers again, who had now begun murmuring amongst themselves. Deciding in the end not to go through with it, he picked up his tray and trudged over to sit next to Percy at the nearly empty table. Chiron continued.

"Now, we aren't sure yet what this will do for the Great Prophecy, but Danny is just another half-blood like everybody else, and I expect him to be treated as such," the centaur said with a pointed look at Clarisse and the Ares table, knowing full well how she enjoyed torturing Percy. "In other news, tomorrow we will be playing a game of capture the flag. Athena's Cabin currently holds the laurels for winning the last game. They currently have an alliance with Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon. Ares' Cabin is leading the opposing team, and they have formed an alliance with Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Good luck." Chiron raised his glass. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" the campers repeated before resuming their meal.

**Danny POV:**

I wished that I could go invisible just to avoid the looks people kept shooting me when they thought I wasn't looking. I mean, I _could_ if I wanted to, but that would only succeed in making people stare more. At least Percy looked like he was starting to be okay with me as a cabin mate.

"So, I guess this means you're my half-brother now," Percy said, looking at me. I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so I just nodded.

"I guess."

"Well, you'll like the Cabin Three. It's really nice. Feels like you're at the beach. There's even a fountain where you can send Iris messages...." Percy trailed off into an awkward silence. After a few more minutes of this, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me about capture the flag. What's it about, and what did Chiron mean about alliances?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"It's a game that we play every once in a while here at camp. Athena and Ares usually lead the teams, and the cabins form alliances by trading activity times or kitchen duty and such. We're on Athena's team, so depending on where we're stationed, we'll either be guarding our team's flag or trying to get the Ares' team's flag and bring it to our side. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it. Just try not to get seriously hurt, although if you do you can just step into water. Since we're Poseidon's kids we can get special healing powers in water, along with different abilities like commanding the water and the likes." I nodded, trying to take it all in. Somewhere in the back of my mind was my little scrap of sanity remaining, screaming at me that none of this could be real.

"Right. And I take it everybody here as some sort of lethal weapon and armor to defend themselves?"

"Yeah, after dinner we can take you to the armory and get you suited up with a sword and some armor. You'll be sure to find one that fits you just right." We chatted some more until Annabeth walked over and told us we should get going.

"Grover already got you some stuff from the gift shop. It should last you for now," she informed me as we traversed over to the armory.

"Tell him I said thanks," I told her. Something had been bothering me since dinner, and I decided to bring it up. "By the way, what was it that Chiron said about a prophecy?" Percy and Annabeth froze.

"Well, um, there's a prophecy.... about a son of the Big Three. That would be Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Anyways, when that hero turns sixteen he's going to have to make a very important decision that could possible mean the destruction of Olympus. That's why it's so important that we keep Seaweed Brain here alive for anther year and a half until he turns sixteen in August," Annabeth finished. Now it was my turn to freeze.

"That's funny.... what day in August?" I asked. Percy gave me a strange look.

"August 18th," he said slowly. "Why?" I gulped.

"Because, that's my birthday, too."

-

I stared up at the ceiling in the dark as I lay on the top bunk. I knew Percy wasn't asleep either, I could hear him tossing and turning. My eyes glanced around the room. My new stuff from the gift shop was shoved messily into drawers and my sword and Greek armor leaned against the wall. My eyes flashed neon green, allowing me to see much more clearly in the dark. I looked over the edge of my bed at Percy.

"Ack!!" He hit his head on the bottom of my bed as he jumped three feet in the air at the sudden appearance of my glowing eyes.

"Sorry!" I whispered. "I guess I should have warned you, they can be a bit bright."

"S'no problem," Percy mumbled. "Can't sleep either?" I shook my head.

"No. Are you sure you're okay? You still seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, sure, I'm still just trying to figure it all out. I need to tell Chiron about this when I see him tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry, Percy."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I just feel like.... I'm not supposed to be here. Everything was fine until I came and screwed everything up."

"No, it's not like that. Really. We'll just take things one day at a time for now. Like tomorrow, for instance. We're going to win capture the flag. Just watch and learn your first time so you don't get too hurt." I laughed.

"I've fought against Pariah Dark, most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone, and won. I beat Skulker and manage to keep the town safe from ghost attacks on a near daily basis, all while managing to somehow pass high school. I think I can handle some arrows and swords."

"Mhm," Percy said with a hint of joking sarcasm. "I'm sure you can."

"How much you wanna bet I can kick more of the Ares' Cabin's collective butts all the way to the Ghost Zone and back than you can?" Percy snorted.

"You're on."

The next day passed in a blur.

In the morning I was taught how to properly use my sword without stabbing myself, which was really hard. I don't know how Darth Maul did it in Star Wars. If I had a two ended sword I would have been a Danny-ka-bob the minute I picked it up. I could tell that Percy, who was trying to teach me, was minutes away from ripping out his hair in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be good at something," he said. I sighed and continued to practice until lunch.

Later I tried out the various other activities at camp. I really liked visiting the pegasi and canoeing. I guess it had a lot to do with being the son of the sea god and whatnot. Turns out I am really good at archery. Something just felt natural to me about the feel of the bow in my grip as the arrow zoomed at my target. The Apollo kids said that I was almost as good as them. Personally, I was just glad that I could do something right.

I won't even bother to mention my attempt at scaling the climbing wall of doom. Let's just say I had to get a new shirt after that.

-

Before I knew it, it was time for capture the flag. I was on guard duty and Percy was briefly explaining to me what to do if I saw a member of the opposing team trying to get our flag. I was feeling a lot better than this morning now that I had traded my sword for a new bow and a set of arrows.

"Nearly everything is legal in this game, so you really have to watch your back. Clarisse and her gang can get pretty nasty. Try not to touch her spear. It's electric. Another thing, it's in the rules that the banner has to be openly displayed and can only have two guards, so it's very important you stay here and guard the borders."

"Yeah, yeah, I got this. Just go get their flag already." I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally some action! I actually missed ghost fighting right now, and I was glad to finally have the chance to fight again, even if it was with ancient Greek weapons. The people on Athena's team wore helmets with a blue horsehair plume on top; Ares' team wore red. All of the campers were decked out with bronze swords (Annabeth explained to me the concept of Celestial Bronze, a metal that can only harm half-bloods and monsters), spears, shields, arrows, and whatever other magical items they could find.

"I know it may seem like border patrol is boring, trust me, I've done it before. But you never know when something could happen," Percy gave me one last glance as he went off to find Ares' flag.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Nothing happened for the longest time. I just paced in circles while I looked for any sign of the other team. I was starting to doze off when my sensitive hearing alerted me to something in the distance. Before I could react, an arrow exploded at my feet. Yellow smoke clogged my vision and it smelled as if somebody had eaten fifty bean burritos. I nearly hacked up my dinner as I recalled Percy mentioning something about fart arrows. Suddenly I was slammed into the ground, my arms pinned behind my back. I rolled over as fast as I could and covered myself with my shield just in time. My arm vibrated as my shield was met with a powerful swing from a sword. I leapt to my feet only to be pushed back down again, this time by Clarisse's spear which sent tingles down my arm.

"Go get the flag while I deal with Prissy's new brother," she ordered her evil minions as she held me to the ground by her foot. I knew about the rivalry going on between Clarisse and Percy, and somehow I knew she didn't want us to be best friends and go frolicking in the meadows.

"I-I thought you couldn't m-maim people in capture the flag," I manage to stutter. My eyes remained focused on the spear tip hovering dangerously above my stomach. She smirked.

"I was never one to follow the rules," she told me. I was seriously freaking out right then, and, although I knew I would regret it later, I did the first thing that I could think of.

I went intangible.

I saw Clarisse's jaw hit the floor when she suddenly found herself pointing her spear at the now empty patch of grass. She whipped around turned in circles.

"Show yourself! Forget about your magic tricks and come fight me like a man!" Safely behind the trees, I invisibly cocked an arrow and sent it whizzing past her head as a warning. Clarisse glared in my general direction and was about to say something when she was cut off by the appearance of what looked like a very hairy Dash Baxter on steroids. The monster was easily seven feet tall with muscles that would have scared the burliest football player. Clarisse cursed in ancient Greek.

"The minotaur," she spat. I remembered hearing Grover tell me about how Percy destroyed him when he first came to camp around three or so years ago. I guess he didn't stay dead for long. As much as I didn't like Clarisse, my hero-complex took over and I couldn't just stand there and watch her get mauled by the bull-man. Two shiny white rings encased my torso and split apart to reveal Danny Phantom.

Still behind the trees, I blasted the Minotaur with a few well-aimed ectoblasts just as Clarisse tried to skewer him with her spear. Oblivious, the bull-man kept charging. She narrowly escaped as she dodged quickly to her left before the Minotaur's horns cam in contact with her. I came out from behind the trees and shot one of my arrows at his thick skull. If it wasn't for the fact that we were being attacked by a horrifying monster, I would have been cracking up at the sight of Clarisse's stunned face at my appearance.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side," I said to her as I zapped the bull-man with another ectoblast. Again, nothing seemed to faze him as he continued to relentlessly ram against my shield.

On a random note, it was then that I noticed my look had changed slightly. My usually stylized DP on my jumpsuit was now a Greek Delta and Pi. I still had my armor on, only know it was a silvery shade along with my shield, bow, and arrows. My previously blue plumed helmet was now black. I didn't really mind the changes, at least I wasn't wearing one of those tighty-whities like the guys in the movie 300.

Back to the fight. Clarisse was now riding the Minotaur like a mechanical bull ride. Although she was stubborn enough to never admit it, it looked like she was losing the fight. Her broken spear lay in pieces on the ground. Deciding to end this, I turned intangible and plucked her off the Minotaur before setting her on the ground behind me.

Spinning around, I faced the bull-man and let out my ghostly wail. He, along with the surrounding trees and various foliage, was smacked with the green ectoplasmic sound waves. Increasing in energy, I screamed until the Minotaur dissolved into a million grains of sand and scattered into the wind. I stopped and panted before reverting back to my human form. It was then that I heard the gasps.

I whirled around only to discover that sometime between the time Mr. Ugly showed up and now, I had gained an audience.


	5. A Mummy Comes To Life

**I'm sorry. I have no excuse for not updating. You guys deserve a lot better chapter than this, but this will have to do for now. Hopefully my writer's block will disappear soon.**

**Ooh! I wonder who the big bad guy is! Finally this story is starting to develop a plot! I know, I'm just as shocked as you.**

**Oh, and just so you know, this fic takes place right before The Last Olympian, so once this gets a little farther along, we're going to enter that story. Enjoy!**

**-Aly(:**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last chapter. Either way, I'm not nearly a talented enough writer to own Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, or anything else I mention besides the plot. I can't updated regularly to save my life, so I know I couldn't make a job out of writing, whether it be episodes or books.  
**

**

* * *

**

**It's Like Something Out Of _Night At The Museum  
_**_Just when I though things couldn't get stranger, a mummy comes to life._**  
**

**Danny POV:**  
Sam always told me I was clueless. I could walk by the same house everyday for years and not even notice the color of the roof. Now I was mentally slapping myself for not noticing the fact that I was surrounded by the other campers as I just revealed the secret I had worked so hard to keep.

My head spun as I tried to block out the whispers, gasps, and pointing fingers. I looked at Chiron, his expression unreadable. Percy looked nervous as he, Grover, and Annabeth started making his way toward me. Thoughts swirled wildly in my mind as I weighed my options and decided to act on my first instinct.

I ran.

I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself by using my powers, so I had to dodge every tree instead of going intangible or simply flying above them. I could hear Percy call my name as I created more distance between myself and the campers. I didn't even know where I was going. My feet didn't even touch the ground as I ran faster and faster the farther away I got.

Ahead of me was the Big House that visited when I first came here. Pausing to catch my breath, I took a good look at the sky blue building and noticed something I hadn't seen my first day. Up on the top floor was a window with a tattered curtain. Now, I don't believe in those little ghost stories about doors that open and close and lights that flicker on and off, but I could have sworn I saw something move the curtain. The only person who wasn't out participating in Capture the Flag was Mr. D and for sure that wasn't him. I don't know what it was, but something seemed to call me to the window.

'_Oh God- I mean, gods. Am I going crazy? How can a window call to me?'_ Before I could stand there and ponder my sanity, I heard footsteps coming from the forest behind me. I flew up to the Big House and phased myself through the wooden walls until I entered the mystery room on the fourth floor.

I'll admit it was a bit of a let down.

It reminded me of my family's attic back home. Boxes, so many that the Box Ghost would have wet himself with excitement, littered the floor and cobwebs decorated the corners. On closer examination, I noticed that they were filled with old hero stuff. I carefully stepped around displays of Greek armor and shields, decapitated hydra heads, and jars full of....eww. Or is it more of a 'yuck'? Each trophy was labeled with the time and place that the hero obtained his or her prize. I was about to leave when I noticed something move slightly in the corner. An eerie feeling passed over me as I came face to face with what had moved the dusty curtain I saw earlier.

Sitting on a wooden stool was a shriveled up mummy of a girl wearing a tie-dyed dress. Her neck was weighed down with tangles of bright beaded necklaces, and a headband covered her long onyx hair. Her thin, leathery skin seemed to be pulled over her skull, and her milky white eyes were dull and expressionless. She was freaking me out big time, and I slowly edged backwards towards the door to make my exit.

Then she turned even freakier.

The mummy's mouth opened and a green mist much like Desiree's poured out. The window slammed shut along with the door and before I could phase the heck out of there, I heard a snakelike voice echo in my head. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"Yeah, about that, I was just going to leave –"

Before I could finish, I was enveloped in the dancing green mist and the voice entered my thoughts again.

_An ally now, Kronos has found,_

_One not by earthly feelings bound._

_You shall see a friend turn foe,_

_And a battle that will end in woe._

Well. Isn't that lovely?


	6. Has My Life Ever Been Easy?

**Hey everybody! -dodges fruit and other various items- I know, I have no excuse for being this late. I'll try to blame it on tall flag tryouts, band, acadec, school, CSTs, and writer's block. I know I owe you guys more than this tiny thing of an update, but please stay with me. And thank you so much for my reviews, the more I get, the fast I seem to write.**

**-Sparteen(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't. Just don't.**

* * *

**Has My Life Ever Been Easy?  
**_Karma really has it out for me._

The creepy green mist started to evaporate and I could see my surroundings again. As soon as I saw the withered up mummy go limp again, I was out of there like the Box Ghost from the Ghost Zone.

The Oracle's voice echoed in my ears as I felt the cool, airy sensation of becoming intangible. I landed with a thud on the hard wood of the first floor near Chiron's pinochle table.

"Pleasant seeing you here, young one," announced said centaur. My head whipped around and I saw Chiron and the trio entering the room. I quickly reverted back to my human form and made an effort to show no sign of how scared I was of the Oracle's words.

"Y-Yeah, that's really f-funny, seeing how this is-is the Big House and stuff," I blubbered, my voice reaching an octave only perceptible if you were a member of the orca family. _Real smooth, Fenton, it's a wonder you kept your secret for so long back in Amity Park. _Annabeth seemed to be thinking along the same lines, I could see her doing a facepalm in the background. Chiron, however, looked concerned.

"Indeed," he said slowly. "So what did the Oracle say to you?" Dang. That guy knows everything. The voice was still swimming around in my head, so I was able to repeat it line for line. Chiron looked rather sick by the end of it.

"I think it's safe to assume that the battle is the same as the one in the Great Prophecy," Grover said.

"Well, then that's not really a good sign, seeing as it's supposedly going to end in woe," Percy replied. Annabeth and Chiron seemed more concerned about the beginning of the prophecy.

"What about this new ally? One not by earthly feelings bound. Maybe a ghost?" She looked at me expectantly like I was supposed to come up with an answer. A ghost? I hadn't even thought of that. Well, it's not like I didn't have enemies, I'm pretty sure ninety-nine percent of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone would love to do me in. I wouldn't be surprised if there were Danny Phantom piñatas for sale there.

"Possibly," Chiron muttered. I mentally went through the list of my strongest enemies. Vlad? No, he can't stand to work with people more powerful than himself. Skulker? Maybe, but I highly doubted it. What about--? My brain shut down as I shook my head. No. It can't be _Him_.

"Chiron?" I squeaked out again. He and the others were huddled together, whispering amongst themselves. "Can I go for a minute? I….I need to check on something in the Ghost Zone. It might have to do with this prophecy." He gave me a long look.

"Do what you must, Danny."

"Just try not to do anything stupid," Annabeth felt the need to add. I nodded weakly and walked out of the Big House and into the brisk night air. Luckily, most of the campers had gone to gossip and spread rumors about me in the privacy of their own cabins. I sprinted to Cabin Three, transforming as I went. I opened my bag and started flinging things around the room trying to locate what I was looking for.

The Infi-Map. I was borrowing it from Frostbite for the time being, trying to locate any natural portals near Amity Park. I hastily unfurled it.

"Take me to the closest portal to the Ghost Zone." Not even a second had passed before it flew out into space, me in tow. After getting smacked in the face with a couple branches, I had the sense enough to turn intangible while the map zoomed about.

Not far into the forest, a gaping green portal revealed itself and sucked us up. We came to a halt and I looked at the Infi-Map again.

"Now please take me to Clockwork's." We shot off like a bullet until we screeched to a stop in front of his looming clock tower. I rolled the map back up and took a look around. _Everything seems to be in order…I'm probably just over reacting. _But then stupid Murphy and his law had to come bite me in the butt.

The door creaked as I gingerly opened it to find myself in complete darkness. My eyes glowed florescent green as I scrambled to see. Immediately I closed my eyes and felt myself fall to my knees. The sound echoed across the room, furniture knocked everywhere, clocks blasted to pieces, everything in utter disarray. Looking down, I saw Clockwork's staff broken in pieces at my feet. My eyes flew to what I feared the most.

The thermos lay dented on the ground, it's cap a few feet away.


	7. To Visit the Mummy Again

**Again, I have no excuse for the lateness of this rather short update. Finals are over, and my last day of school was Thursday. I'm a sophomore now, yay! :D Next week I have summer band until July 1 and then I'm having surgery to correct my deviated septum, so don't expect a quick update unless I'm really in the mood and my brother isn't around to pester me and ask what I'm writing about during the summer. I have to keep my fanfic obsession secret, he bugs me to no end just for reading it, let alone writing it.**

**I promise that the action will pick up soon, right now it's just been really setting the stage and all that. Tell me what you think, reviewers! You guys motivate me so much and make me feel awesome(: ありがとうございます！君たちはすごいです！  
**

**-Sparteen ^^**

**

* * *

**

**To Visit the Mummy Again  
**_Hey, I haven't seen you in ages!_**  
**

My mind froze as I blinked stupidly at the empty thermos.

"Crap."

In retrospect, I probably could have thought of something a lot more heroic to say. But that was the best I could do with only a few functioning brain cells. I bent down and picked up the thermos and its cap. Clockwork's medallions were scattered on the floor under the rubble, and I retrieved as many as I could.

Now I turned to the time ghost's staff lying splintered on the floor. Should I bring that too? It obviously didn't work anymore, but I couldn't fathom the idea of the enemy getting their hands on it. Then it hit me.

Where was Clockwork? Did Dan destroy him? Kidnap him? Was he now working for the Titans? He would never willingly join sides with Kronos, and there had been a struggle. Maybe Clockwork knew this was going to happen and let it happen anyway because he knew Kronos would win in the end.

No. I had to stop thinking like this. I hugged the thermos and medallions close to me as I unfurled the Infi-Map once more.

"Take me back to Camp Half-Blood," I said through the giant lump forming in my throat. The green swirls of the Ghost Zone whizzed past me as my brain slowly regained focus. I would have to tell Chiron everything as soon as I got back.

And that was exactly what I did as soon as we (Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and me) were seated back at the Big House. Grover seemed likely to fall off his chair; he was emitting bleating snores in the back. It _was _pretty late, and by the time I finished my story of Dan's past and what I found today, the sun was already poking its way up the horizon.

"This is bad, this is very bad," Annabeth muttered throughout my rant. Percy just kept getting paler and paler, and Chiron looked unnerved.

"Oh, and these are Clockwork's time medallions," I announced, holding up the intricate necklace. "I don't know if they'll be of any use to us, but I was able to bring back four." I looked nervously at Chiron. "If you want one, I'm sure I can go back-"

"No, it's fine. I will not be joining you for your final battle on Olympus," the centaur said with his eyes showing some sadness. We stared at him dumbfounded until the trio erupted into accusations and pleas.

"But Chiron, you have to help us!" Percy looked defiant as he stood up in shock.  
"You know Kronos and your way around Olympus more than anybody!" Annabeth seemed more worried. This probably ruined a lot of her carefully thought out battle plans.

"D-Don't leave us to d-d-die!" I looked at Grover, who was chewing on his shirt again. I had nothing much to contribute, seeing as I've only known this crazed up fruit loopy world for only a few days. It seemed with my arrival, only bad news followed.

"What about this Clockwork guy?" Annabeth rounded on me. "Can he help us?" I gazed down at the floor.

"He….He wasn't there." I showed them the remains of his staff. "I think Dan took him to Kronos." If it was possible, Chiron looked even more worried than before.

"I must agree with you there, Danny. If anything, Kronos will want time on his side. Time to go back and change mistakes, time to go forward and find out the outcome of his decisions. It will make him nearly invincible. Before we can end this war, we need to ensure the safety of Clockwork."

"I take it we need a quest, then?" Annabeth asked. The centaur nodded gravely and looked at me expectantly. Realization dawned on me and I glanced nervously at the stairs leading to the attic.

"I have to go _again_?" More nodding. Can this day get any better?

I walked up the creaky steps and closed the green trap door behind me. This time I automatically went to the mummy without stopping to look at the mementos of past heroes. The oracles marble eyes stared blankly into mine as if to ask 'Back so soon?" I sighed.

"What is my destiny?" Right on cue, the emerald mist encircled me and the ghastly voice pounded against my ears.

_Aboard the cursed boat you'll find,_

_ The ghost that controls all of time._

_ Unable to call out for aid,_

_ Trapped with one decision made._

_ Four half-bloods will complete the call,_

_ Their ghostly comrade due to fall._


	8. We Finally Get Some Action Sort Of

**Okay, this may be short still, but at least it was fast. We now have the characters, plot, and bad guy, so it's time to get the story in motion. Thanks again for my reviews! Not much to say today, I just want to get this out a little quicker than usual. I have the worse writing habit ever: Procrastinate until I feel guilty about the wait, write write write all in one sitting, upload without editing. So if you see any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no. And I just had to put in the wrock reference, I love Ministry of Magic. Yes, I am a dork. And proud.  
**

**-Sparteen(:**

**

* * *

**

**We Finally Get Some Action Sort Of  
**_Let's see if this actually goes anywhere._**  
**

"Well, of course you, Percy, and me will be the three out of the four demigods to accompany you, assuming you're also the 'ghostly comrade'," Annabeth stated matter-of-factly. "Grover can stay and update us on whatever is going on at camp." Oh how encouraging, knowing I'm doomed to fall. Chiron must have noticed my slightly queasy expression.

"Don't worry, the Oracle's prophecies always reveal themselves in unexpected ways. She may mean you die, or you could literally just fall. Could be a foot, fifty feet, just tripping on your own feet…" Maybe Chiron isn't the best advice giver. Percy spoke up next.

"That still leaves one more demigod. And I would rather not work with Clarisse," he added as an after thought.

"Well, then, Seaweed Brain, I hope you don't mind working with me," said a new voice I hadn't heard before. I nearly did a double-take when I saw who it was. Standing in a doorway was somebody who could have been Sam's twin sister, if it wasn't for the electric blue eyes. She was wearing a thin silver circlet over her spiky black hair and a shredded band t-shirt that read 'Ministry of Magic: Wrockstock 2009'. Annabeth gasped and broke into a huge smile, as did Percy and Grover.

"Thalia!" She was greeted by a bone-crushing group hug in which I felt completely awkward standing alone by myself to the side. The girl now known to me as Thalia finally noticed me.

"Who the heck are you?" So much tact.

"This is Danny Fenton, son of Poseidon," Chiron said with a gesture in my direction. She looked at me like I was some kind of squishy sea sponge.

"Another Seaweed Brain? What did the world do to deserve this?" She said dramatically. Her tone changed as she addressed me again. "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and first lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I was informed by my Lady that my help was needed back at camp and it seems I'm here to help you on your quest." I smiled in relief, I needed all the help I could get.

"I am sorry to break up this little reunion, but it is of the utmost importance that we leave as quickly as possible. Percy and Danny, please go get the Hippocampi and prepare for your journey to the _Princess Andromeda_ while Annabeth and I fill in Thalia about your…interesting back story," the centaur dismissed us. I was very thankful then for Annabeth's crash courses on everything Greek and mythical; I didn't have to ask what a Hippocampi was.

Percy quickly left the Big House and headed back towards our cabin. I followed him as he told me what we were supposed to be doing.

"Um, well it seems this Clockwork person is onboard the _Princess Andromeda_, which is the cruise ship that Luke and Kronos and his army are sailing on playing their shuffleboard games of death and whatnot preparing for battle. The best way to get there is either on Hippocampi or on pegasi. Hippocampi are better for stealth missions, so we'll be using them this time." I nodded.

"And how do we call them?" I asked as we finished getting our backpacks from our cabin and started heading towards the beach.

"Like this." Percy closed his eyes and screwed up his face, much like Dash trying to figure out a simple math problem. Before I could ask him what he was doing, I he answered me. In my head.

_"Can you hear me now?"_

_ "Holy crap, you scared me!" _I heard laughter in my head.

_ "You should have seen yourself. I think you went invisible for a second there."_

_ "Very funny. Why are you in my head?"_

_ "I was actually trying to call the Hippocampi, but I guess we can speak telepathically too. Why don't you try helping me."_

_ "Help you do what?"_

_ "Get the Hippocampi's attention, of course! I can hear them a bit in the distance, we just need them to come over here."_

_ "Okay. Um…here little guys. I have food for you."_

_ "Really?_

_ "No, Percy, does it look like I carry around food for mythical horse mermaids?"_

_ "Sorry."_

It seemed our conversation did draw the attention of the five Hippocampi. They swam up to us just as Thalia and Annabeth appeared over the hill.

"So, Seaweed Brain 1 and Seaweed Brain 2, are you and your horse friends of the deep ready to go?" I could tell Thalia was not only like Sam appearance-wise but also personality-wise.

"Yeah, we're just about ready to set off." We each got on the back of a Hippocampus and slowly made our way out to sea.

"It should be a few hours until we reach the _Andromeda_," Percy told us all. I knew he was right, because as soon as I touched the water I could tell exactly where we were.

"So, Danny, if you're really half-ghost how come you can't just fly us there?" Thalia asked me. I sighed.

"Chiron doesn't think it is such a good idea for me to use my ghost powers a lot. It's not natural for ghosts and demigods to mix, and I should try to keep them separate as possible. I use ghost powers against ghosts and only ghosts, and demigod stuff against everything else." She didn't look completely satisfied with my response but didn't say anything more on the subject.

In the silence that followed, I looked up at the sky, the stars already starting to fade as the sun made its way up the sky. I easily picked out constellations and pointed them out to the others.

"You really know your stars," Annabeth commented. I smiled.

"My mom would tell me the stories behind the constellations when I was younger. I've been hooked on stars ever since." She looked thoughtful.

"Well, most of them are Greek stories. Maybe that's why they were so easy for you to remember." I never thought of it that way.

"We're here guys," Percy announced. I could see the silhouette of a cruise ship on the horizon. Almost immediately my ghost sense went off, sending shivers down my spine. My half-brother noticed my blue breath and looked concerned. "Ghosts?" Two silver rings encircled me and traveled up and down my body as I heard Thalia gasp.

"Ghosts."


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

I doubt this is a very large surprise, as I haven't updated this story in over a year, but Phantom Prophecy is discontinued.

Danny Phantom is the last thing on my mind right now, as I am extremely busy with high school, my blog, and my other fandoms at the moment. For more info you can see my profile.

I am very sorry if any of you actually liked this piece and were hoping for an update, but I don't think I could finish this if I tried.

Best wishes.


End file.
